Demandando atención como gato
by Boomxy
Summary: "En ocasiones las mascotas tienden a parecerse a sus dueños, pero existen casos donde el dueño comienza a adquirir ciertas manías de su mascota"; Aunque con esta frase Plagg se encontraba molesto ¡Él no era una mascota! Pero estaba de acuerdo en algo, quizás pasar tanto tiempo junto con Félix había logrado que un par de manías se le pegaran al adolescente.


"_En ocasiones las mascotas tienden a parecerse a sus dueños, pero existen casos donde el dueño comienza a adquirir ciertas manías de su mascota"._

Palabras que alguna vez había leído en un artículo en internet mientras intentaba buscar algunas cosas que deseaba pedir en línea para Plagg, como un par de juguetes que pudiera morder sin problema alguno y dejara en paz el mouse de su computadora por ejemplo.

Y si bien la relación de ambos no era para nada similar a la que aquel artículo planteaba, había algo de razón en ello.

Lo supo cuando notó como poco a poco su poco afecto al dichoso _cambembert _iba disminuyendo, y si bien no era un bocadillo que deseara comer todo los días como Plagg solía hacerlo, ahora se sorprendía a si mismo compartiendo el oloroso queso con el Kwami cada tanto de forma casi automática mientras hacia sus tareas en compañía de él.

También en como mostraba su frustración (obviamente, sin ojos ajenos observándolo). Comenzaba a hablar sin control, quejándose y yendo de un lado a otro; tal como Plagg lo hacía cuando el cometía alguna estupidez con _Ladybug_, o en ciertas ocasiones donde se terminaba exasperando al ver que en definitiva para él era difícil interactuar con otras personas sin mostrar un semblante distante o palabras cortantes, logrando más de un mal entendido.

Y de cierta forma, Plagg también había adquirido ciertas cualidades suyas; el más claro ejemplo de todos era poder permanecer callado por algunos minutos e incluso ser un poco más analítico en ciertos aspectos. Para su sorpresa, en cierto punto de su coexistencia y compañía el pequeño ser mágico se había interesado en los libros que tenía en sus estanterías, demostrando que no solo era una _pequeña bolita de destrucción_.

Pero no fue hasta cierto momento donde comprobó aquel párrafo sacado de una página de internet, (claramente, siendo otro tipo de compañerismo, no el que mencionaban como "amo y mascota".) que en definitiva él había cambiado desde la llegada de Plagg en su vida.

Se encontraba sentado frente a Bridgette en una de las mesas de la cafetería escolar. En ese momento, él simplemente se había limitado a escucharla hablar sobre lo emocionada que estaba ante las nuevas colecciones de verano que pronto saldrían en las portadas de las revistas, extasiada ante el nuevo contenido para esa época del año así como intentando adivinar cuál sería el ultimo boom de la moda, claro, sin dejar que él le diera pista alguna, pues quería probar su propia capacidad, algo que Félix podía decir que admiraba de ella por más ruidosa que fuera.

Era de cierta forma agradable escucharla llena de energía.

Ambos seguían esperando a Claude, Allegra y Allan, guardándoles sus respectivos lugares. Sus tres amigos siempre debían comprar su comida en la cafetería, mientras que por el contrario Félix siempre llevaba su propia comida con las calorías necesarias y Bridgette prefería prepararse el almuerzo con ayuda de sus padres antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de casa.

Y, de forma repentina, sin ninguna razón aparente y casi como si de algo automático se tratara, Félix derribo con su propia mano la botella de limonada que tenía frente a él, logrando que el líquido se esparciera por toda la mesa.

En consecuencia, ambos adolescentes se levantaron de forma inmediata para no terminar empapando su ropa.

Félix se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer ¡Era otra de las _manías _que Plagg tenía! Cuando quería atención sólo para él, se dedicaba a derribar cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, tal como un gato, haciendo que se replanteara el hecho de que "fuera o no" una mascota su pequeño compañero; claro, haciéndolo enojar en el proceso.

— _No soy una mascota, soy un ser milenario y todopoderoso — _refunfuño por lo bajo en esa ocasión, molesto. Pero quizás no tan molesto como Félix al ver que el teclado de su computadora ahora estaba arruinado por qué a aquel _ser todopoderoso_ se le ocurrió tirar su tasa de café a un costado de este —. _Aun así, soy como un gato ¿Qué otro animal podía representar el caos mejor? ¡No, no! Espera, ellos son como yo, después de todo yo existí antes, aunque no en tu plano terrenal — _se explicó en vano, para después tomar con sus dos pequeñas extremidades la nariz del joven modelo —. _Estoy demandando tu atención, no tiro las cosas solo por ocio._

Y ante aquel breve recuerdo Félix no pudo hacer más que parpadear desconcertado. ¿Acaso esa acción involuntaria que cualquier gato haría, en especial Plagg, era para demandar la atención de Bridgette?

Se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza, realmente frustrado ante tal pensamiento.

— Félix ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó Bridgette al momento que levantaba la botella que aun contenía algo de limonada, observado con curiosidad a su _no tan secreto crush_.

— Sí, fue solo un movimiento en falso — se limitó a contestar intentando recobrar la compostura en su propia mente.

De repente se erizó por completo en cuanto sintió una mano ajena posarse en su hombro de forma amistosa, logrando que se sobresaltara.

— ¿Movimiento en falso? ¡Vamos hermano! Sí eso lo haces todo el tiempo — reconoció la voz como la de Allan, quien seguido por Allegra quien se apuro a poner un par de servilletas de papel en la mesa —. Bueno, solo cuando no estoy prestando atención a algo que dices. Tú lenguaje corporal se asemeja mucho al de un gato, incluso en lo huraños que pueden llegar a ser — añadió con sorna sin percatarse de que aquel comentario había dejado pálido a Félix.

— Ahora que lo dices, sí, pensé que simplemente era un tic, pero tiene más sentido que sea su arma para llamar la atención de una forma sutil, aunque de sutil no tenga nada — la voz de Claude llegó a su espalda, logrando que el cuerpo del modelo se tensara aun más.

No supo porque, pero de alguna manera la sola mención de la palabra _gato_ durante esa breve conversación tensaba a Bridgette tanto como le pasaba a él.

— Están diciendo tonterías, fue solamente un accidente — se excuso rápidamente, intentando tener un semblante tranquilo pero en el fondo se encontraba levemente confundido.

Porque de cierta manera aquellas palabras dichas por sus amigos tenían algo de razón, y Félix era honesto cuando eso ocurría; sólo que en esa ocasión se lo guardaría para sí mismo.

— Como digas amigo, pero creo que todo mundo aquí piensa que estabas demandando atención como un gato — continuó Claude, sonriendo de lado mientras se recargaba sobre el hombro del rubio —. En específico, la de Bridgette — añadió con algo de malicia, logrando que el rostro de la implicada tomara un color carmín antes de irse del lugar con argumentos poco convencibles para todos, en especial para Félix.

Pues ella había mencionado que en realidad _le aterraban un poco_ los gatos, y él sabía que era mentira. De ser así ¿Por qué tenía tantos objetos de gatos en su habitación, como él recordaba?

_Gato encerrado_, pensó Félix, para después gruñir por lo bajo ante ese bobo pensamiento, intentando no tomarle importancia.

Pero las exclamaciones de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar por algo que él no había caído en cuenta; había tirado de forma irritada el vaso de café que tenía a su lado el cual le pertenecía a Allegra.

— Creo que alguien va a comprobar si tienes siete vidas, Fél — susurró a su lado Allan como una advertencia al ver como la actitud de la rubia comenzaba a transformarse en algo _realmente terrorífico_.

Aceptando que realmente no quería que nadie comprobara esa teoría, yendo lo más rápido posible por el mismo lugar por donde Bridgette prácticamente había huido.

Después de ese extraño día con aquella _extraña _realización, pensó que realmente le afectaba pasar tanto tiempo con Plagg, pero a pesar de las extrañas consecuencias de ello, no buscaría alejarse del Kwami.

Porque a pesar de representar un gato negro, un símbolo de mala suerte y adquirir ciertas manías del _milenario_ ser, no todo era tan malo.

De hecho, era todo lo contrario.

[…]

.

Este Oneshot lo había subido durante junio para el calendario de "Félix" para ese mes. Lamentablemente por mis actividades durante ese tiempo no pude completar el reto y solo pude hacer 3 Oneshots jajaja.

Como realmente ahora tengo en mente muchas otras cosas, decidí que este así como los otros 2 que quedan los subiré como Oneshots separados. Algo bueno saldrá de esto y es que habrá un poco más de contenido del universo PV, aunque claro ¡Voy a darles una revisión antes de re-publicarlos!

.


End file.
